deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Room
The Security Room is a set of smaller rooms in Dead Rising. It is located in the Entrance Plaza, but after the door is welded shut, it can only be accessed through the air vent on the rooftop of Paradise Plaza. For most of the game, this area is a safe house where Frank can return survivors and get a temporary respite from the zombies in the mall. It is eventually compromised and zombies can enter it, as is evident in Ending A, Ending B and Ending E, and Overtime Mode. This is where Frank West first meets janitor Otis Washington, and Department of Homeland Security agents Jessie McCarney, at the beginning of the game, after the zombie breach. All rescued survivors, escorted to the security room by Frank, are held here, awaiting rescue. At the beginning of the game, all the secondary rooms are empty and devoid of any useful items. , p. unknown Items Clothing All of the achievement outfits (in Willamette Parkview Mall bags) and downloadable outfits (in the 12 blue lockers) are found here. |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} Weapons .]] The Laser Sword after completing the 5 Day Survivor achievement and the Real Mega Buster after completing the Zombie Genocider achievement are also found in the security room. After completing Paul's Present, the Molotov Cocktail is also in the security room. All weapons respawn when Frank returns to the security room. Overtime Mode Item *The Coffee Filters are also found in the security room. Survivors .]] mutiny, and the green door, room with Kindell's Betrayal mutiny.]] When Frank rescues a survivor, they stay in the security room's four secondary rooms. The exception is Greg Simpson, who stands next to Otis near the vent to the rooftop.The official guide refers too these four rooms as "secondary rooms". Below are all of the 48 rescuable survivors in the order they can be rescued. Click the arrow to sort by door color.The 5 other survivors according to the survivor chart (see video) are Frank West, Brad Garrison, Jessie McCarney, Otis Washington and Isabela Keyes, making the total 53.Dead Rising Compilation of FAQs and Guides xbox.com (August 22, 2006).53 survivors, youtube.com. Story Several of the cases involve the security room. The last five scoops involve survivors in the security room. Locations Vent Room This is the room that contains the vent leading to the rooftop of Paradise Plaza. It also has an exit to Entrance Plaza, although it is welded shut by Otis Washington. The unlocked clothing and weapons can be found in paper bags in this room. Greg Simpson will remain in this room after being rescued. Office This is the main area of the Security Room where cases take place. It contains numerous security cameras that allow Frank, Brad, Jessie, and Otis to observe various locations in the mall. It also contains a green couch for the survivors to rest in when they are tired or injured. Main Area This area leads to the side rooms where the survivors remain. It also contains a staircase that leads up to the heliport. A green couch that can be used to save the game is found in this room. It also contains a Prestige Points sticker and the default clothing. Side Rooms After Frank has rescued the survivors stranded in the mall, they will remain in the side rooms of the Security Room. Depending on which rooms they are in, they may be lost in the mutiny scoops Ronald's Appetite and Kindell's Betrayal. Infinity Mode The following survivors will appear here at the following times, armed with the following weapons. * Greg Simpson, 2:00:00 - 2:07:00, Push Broom Handle * Chris Hines, 4:07:00 - 4:19:00, Fire Ax * Barbara Patterson, 5:19:00 - 6:00:00, Sledgehammer * Sophie Richards, 6:07:00 - 6:19:00, Sword Trivia * Although the Security Room is physically part of Entrance Plaza, it is considered part of Paradise Plaza. This is because the only entrance in the majority of the game is through the air ducts to the rooftop of Paradise Plaza. There is no entrance from the Security Room to the second floor of the Entrance Plaza from the beginning of the game when Otis Washington welds the door shut until the last two hours of 72 Hour Mode. * At 10:00pm, the moment when the lights go off in the mall, many of the survivors will sit down putting their heads between their legs. They don't actually go to sleep though, as their eyes are still open. All of the survivors simultaneously stand up at 5:00am. * There is a sticker on the safe which is also found in the locker room of the Security Outpost in Case West. |} In the files the colored rooms have East, West, North, South on the colored doors. Gallery /Gallery}} Security room.png|Security Room. Security Room monitors.jpg|Frank looking into the monitors. Otis and Greg in SR.png|Otis and Greg wait in the Security Room. See also * Security Room - Dead Rising's safe location * Brockett Gas Station - Case Zero's safe location * Safe House - Dead Rising 2's safe location * Safe Zone - Dead Rising 3's safe location * Emergency Shelter - Dead Rising 4's safe location References Category:Dead Rising Locations